


Regrets | Akabane Karma

by CaptainCiella



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Adulthood, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marriage, Reader is a Doctor, Reader-Insert, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: "Are you leaving ?"(Name) sighed, laying on the bed. She looked at him buttoning his shirt, putting on his trousers, buckling his belt and tying his necktie. Ready to go.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Regrets | Akabane Karma

**Author's Note:**

> One of my very first fic, written in May 12, 2018 (it's just two years old!!), when I just finished watching Assassination Classroom - I just fell in love with Karma, who's surprised, no one. It's when I started regularly, I used to write before then, when Attack on Titan was just being an anime (around 2013-2014?) but I put it on hold-- 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

"Are you leaving ?"  
  
(Name) sighed, laying on the bed. She looked at him buttoning his shirt, putting on his trousers, buckling his belt and tying his necktie. Ready to go.  
  
It had been two months since they had planned this romantic evening, promised that they will forget their work, their calls and their paperwork.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's urgent."  
"I know. You are forgiven," she said with a smile.  
  
She got up, was about to get dressed again.  
  
"Stay here, it's too late to you to go back home alone."  
"Don't worry."  
"Please. I'll be back soon."  
  
Karma kissed her forehead, whispered her "I love you" as an apology.  
  
He left the room, leaving his girlfriend alone on a bed too large for her all alone.  
She wriggled without being sleepy under the quilt.  
  
(Name) decided to put on a dressing gown, got her computer to start the final preparation for tomorrow's surgery. It was two o'clock in the morning. Usually, at this time she was finishing them. Because of this evening, she was delayed on her schedule. And Karma will come back soon.  
  
The magnetic key sound reminded her what time it was. Almost four o'clock in the morning.  
Karma has just come back, exhausted. He saw her concentrate on her computer.  
  
"Don't tell me that you waited for me," he said, collapsing on the bed.  
"I couldn't sleep."  
"Come here."  
  
He told her to lay with him, wrapped her in his arms like when they were students. In the days when they could spend the evening watching a movie after revising their lessons.  
In the days where they could still talk about their plans for their future, their dreams that they will fulfil together after the university. Too exhausted for that, he fell asleep with his girlfriend.  
  
When Karma woke up, (Name) was already gone. She left him a note with a scribble handwriting on the bedside table :  
  
_Have a good day. See you soon._  
  
They won't see each other for a long time. They had so much to tell each other.

  
•

  
  
"Karma, I'm sorry, it's really urgent."  
  
They had reserved the most luxurious restaurant in the city for three months in advance to be sure to be free tonight.  
  
"Go, you have a life to save," said Karma with a smile.  
"Thanks. I'll come back later."  
  
(Name) apologised, kissed her boyfriend, took her stuff and went outside the restaurant, responding to a call.  
  
The wine, the meal were just only served, Karma remained to sit opposite to an empty chair during the whole evening. He couldn't be angry at her. Despite that, this relation was going bad. Never did they see each other, talked each other in less three words and every time they spend a time together, the work got the upper hand. They had rented a house last year - a miracle that they have could choose it together - to have a couple-like life, never did they enjoyed a week to unwrap the cardboard boxes and decorate the house.  
  
For the first time in two months, Karma came home. Barren. Functional. A bit dusty.  
He took a quick shower, sort out his last files before going to bed and took a look at the time. Two o'clock in the morning. He sent a message to (Name), hoping her to reply.  
  
"Where are you sleeping ?"  
"Hospital. And you ?"  
  
Her reply was surprisingly quick. She might be in a break after a surgery. He took the opportunity to write a reply longer than usual.  
  
"Home. Have you eaten yet? Wanna me to take you home? You must be tired."  
"Yes, a cereal bar. Don't worry, I'm home in the morning."  
"Really ?"  
"Promise. Go to sleep, you're going to be tired tomorrow."  
"Same for you. Good night (Name)."  
  
Karma sighed, closed his eyes, fell asleep immediately.  
  
He woke up, saw his girlfriend asleep next to him. He took advantage of this moment to catch his phone and take a picture with her. Adorable. Even if she had dark circles under her eyes, dry skin, messy hair she was as beautiful as usual. Looking at the pictures, he noticed that it was almost one year since they haven't taken a photo together. The last one was last year's Christmas and was his current home wallpaper.  
  
Karma got up, got dressed, got washed before going to the supermarket to buy a sandwich and a bottle of water for (Name).  
He placed that on the dining table and left a note.  
  
"Karma ?"  
  
(Name) went out of the bathroom, make-up on, dressed, ready to go.  
  
"Hi. How are you ?"  
"Fine, thanks."  
"Slept tight ?"  
"Yes and you?" she asked, yawning, still asleep.  
"I wished I could sleep more," admit Karma.  
"Me too... I'm sorry for last night."  
"It's ok. We'll go next time."  
"Yes. I won't hold back you more, shouldn't you go ?"  
"It's ok to stay more."  
  
Karma got closer to (Name), lured her to his chest. He put his chin on her head and said :  
  
"My schedule has been lightened. Do you want to discuss our future ?"

  
  
•

  
"Karma, I have something to tell you."  
  
They had reserved this restaurant, the most luxurious of the city, three months in advance. (Name) has finally gotten a day off.  
  
"I'm listening."  
"It's hard to say."  
"Take your time."  
  
She took a breath and articulated with difficulty :  
  
"I apologise to conclude like that but it doesn't work between us. We never see each other, we speak less and less..."  
  
His face was distorted, his eyes were lost in the void, his throat couldn't emit any sound. His thoughts were rushing, why, did she love him anymore, wasn't he enough good for her, did she met someone to break up?  
  
"No, I don't understand."  
  
Nearly crying, she paused to hold back her tears. Karma avoided her look. He couldn't stand to see her crying.  
  
"It's not a couple life," she said, having a lump in her throat. "Every time we see each other, the work gets the upper hand of us, we don't have the time for us. It's not a viable situation."  
"You don't want to wait ?" asked Karma, lost.  
"Wait for what ?"  
"For your schedule to be lightened."  
"Karma, I'm a doctor. How can you imagine... It's been five years since we say that..."  
"(Name) I'm ready to wait..."  
"I can't bear this waiting, Karma. We are always separated, whatever happens. We can try a thousand of times, we can't."  
"Ok, I understand. Do you still love me ?" he asked suddenly, meeting her eyes.  
  
(Name) wiped her tears, sat up.  
  
"It's not fair to ask that, Karma. You know very well."  
"No ?"  
"Dumbass. Yes..."  
"You could have lied."  
"I can't."  
  
Even if they couldn't often see each other, the heartbeat, the butterflies in the stomach, the shiver in the back were real every time they were together.  
  
"So I don't understand, (Name)."  
"We can't work together, that's all."  
"It's only because of the schedule."  
"That I can't change," she said. "I'm sorry Karma."  
  
He never thought that she will, one day, break up with him. It was unthinkable, two weeks earlier, they were talking about a wedding.  
  
"So what was our conversation about the wedding? The kids we could have? The family we could? All of this was lies ?"  
"Karma, it's just impossible... Even if we marry, had a child, we'll never have the time to take care... What's the point ?"  
"I can wait."  
"You have better things to do than waiting for my schedule to be lightened."  
"Well, if this is what you want..."

  
•

  
  
Hurtling down the escalators, surrounded by his secretaries announcing the schedule of the day, Karma received the boarding ticket for his next flight. He barely looked at the destination that he was surrounded by photographers and journalists who appeared from nowhere.  
He predicted their questions, answered with self-confidence, allowed himself some jokes before one of his secretaries came to remind him that he had a flight to catch and that he was the last one to board.  
Karma thread one's way between the crowd of journalists, was about to cross the security gate when he recognised a familiar figure.  
  
Instinctively, he went towards her, forgetting that a hundred of passengers were waiting for him, photographers on all sides, and a minster's schedule.  
It had been ten years since they haven't seen each other. No messages, no letters, nothing. If he did not speak to her now, he'll regret for the rest of his life.  
  
"(Name)?"  
  
She turned around, her eyes wide opened.  
  
"Karma ?!"  
  
She couldn't articulate a word, astonished. He retorted :  
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
(Name) couldn't help herself to smile. He did not change. Always the same.  
She noticed the photographers behind him. She reminded him :  
  
"Shouldn't you go ?"  
  
Karma glanced at his secretaries struggling against the photographers trying to catch any moment of the politician's private life.  
  
"It can wait a bit more. What are you doing here ?"  
"It's my question."  
"Business trip."  
"Honeymoon," she replied, showing her wedding ring.  
"What ?" he shouted, offended.  
"Weren't you informed? I send you a wedding announcement."  
  
It must have been drowned under the official posts and paperwork. Despite that, she could have sent him a message. She could have come to former Kunugigaoka's students' reunion that took place every year in March. Nothing. Above all, why another man than him?  
  
"Well, congratulations," he said, bitterly. "Who's the happy man ?"  
  
Karma had an idea but couldn't say it loudly.  
  
"Nagisa."  
"I bet that," he said coldly, with a forced smile. "Again, congratulations."  
"Thanks."  
  
The memories of their relationship came back, with a heavy heart, the lump in the throat. For ten years, he waited for her to come back at him, he waited for her to go back on her decision, that finally, they'll marry, they'll start a family despite the obstacles of life. He had a thousand of questions to ask, more than ten years passed since then.  
A secretary came to whisper that the flight was waiting for him to take-off.  
  
"You should go. They are waiting for you."  
"They can wait a bit more. It's been a long time since then, wanna go to a café one day ?"  
"Of course. I did not change my phone number, you can call me anytime."  
"Fine."  
  
Karma suddenly lured her to his chest, put his chin on her head and whispered :  
  
"I have so many things to tell you..."  
"So am I."  
"And... I realise that you were right, it can't work for us. The work is always catching us, we couldn't realise our dreams."  
  
Karma thought her saying that her feelings for him never changed, that she never forgot him and that she was ready to leave everything for him. However, he heard :  
  
"Karma, I'm sorry."  
  
He kissed her so quickly on the forehead that she barely noticed it.  
  
"What is past is past. Be happy."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in French and then translated to improve my English. Fanfiction was a way for me to have more vocabulary as school didn't help me anymore; I mean, I learned most of English on the Internet like most people but I wanted to be better than my classmates ahah -
> 
> I used to translate fics for a few months in 2018 but I started fully writing in English at the end of 2018 - beginning of 2019 and this has changed my life, I mean English is such a great language, more straight-forward than French; however, sometimes, I miss writing in French but I can't now, it really sucks, my grammar and vocabulary are terrible lol.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
